Tiny Treasure
by Sailor Water Dragon
Summary: My quest to spread the love of Krory and Miranda continues with some one shots! Here be the first! Its Mirandas birthday and she got quite a few amazing gifts, but Krory has yet to give his....FLUFF Love SWD


Dont own DGrayman. Miranda's german accent is here, deal with it nyeh

* * *

"Wow Miranda you really got quite a haul here!" Krory called out from behind a large stack of presents he was carrying for his friend to her room.

"Ja I know! I vould've never expected all this!"

Today, was Mirandas 26th birthday. As tradition in the Black Order, there was a party, similar to the exorcists welcoming party, making this easily the greatest birthday in her life. All of her friends and even some finders she worked with before came. Jerry even cooked up some German dishes for her, so good it nearly made her cry. Because Jerry is just that awesome.

"I vas especially surprised vith all the gifts from Toma and the other Finders, they sure are nice" she said while opening the door for him, he slid in and put the stack of presents gently on the bed.

"Y-yeah that was quite a surprise..."

It actually wasnt, if anything Miranda had no idea that a lot of Finders who had the privilege of going out on a mission with her usually come home with a big fat crush on her. Her sweet and innocent demeanor attracted them like a magnet, but who could blame them? Its not like there was a lot of choices. Linalees older brother and his creations of madness kept them at bay and General Klaud Nine, for one was a General and Cross made it clear that she was his to woo (although he had yet to succeed).

So for her special day, the Finders used this to their advantage and showered the clueless Miranda with gifts, everything from chocolates to flowers and cards.

Krory tried not to look jealous as he helped her separate all of said presents.

"I'll be needing help eating these" she opened one of the heart shaped boxes, very impatient when it came to chocolate goodness," Know anyone who could aid me?" she smiled big.

"You know I can never leave a lady in need" he bowed playfully before grabbing a small cube of chocolate and chomping on it. Despite his feelings towards the Finders who had their eyes on his friend, the chocolate was good.

As he continued his little job, and Miranda tried to find a place for everything, he came across two golden pocket watches, he bit back a sigh and disguised it with small talk.

"Um...so these watches Allen and Lavi got you...that was pretty funny huh?"

The two boys got her a small gold pocket watch, it really was beautiful and sure look expensive. Unfortunately, when Lavi came up to give it to her, Allen saw it and panicked, he had gotten her the exact same pocket watch.

She laughed, "Ja poor boys, I hope they're not too upset at each other"

"At least you have another if something happens to one of them" he watched her put them away, he bit his bottom lip while she wasnt looking. His pocket began to itch.

"Ja und knowing me thats most likely to happen" she laughed, his eyes were still on her. He loved seeing her so happy.

"Krory?" she called out, breaking his trance.

"Huh?"

"I said did you see Linalees gift?"

"Oh!...um no I don't think so, what was it again?"

She walked over and grabbed a long rectangular box, Krory peaked over and watched her pulled out a dark blue sun dress. Krorys face turned red as she placed it in front of her.

"I'm not sure if I'll look good in blue though... maybe it's because I've alvays vore black, vhat do you think?"

He wondered if she did things like this on purpose, just to torment him.

"I...erm...I think its f-fine" he stammered, still blushing.

"You think so?"

"W-well yeah, I think you would look good in anything" his eyes grew wide the moment he realized what he had just said, somehow that slipped out.

Now she was blushing,"R-real-"

"Anyway! Boy the science department must really like you I mean look at all this expensive wine! I mean really!" he quickly changed the subject before she started to put the pieces together.

As you can probably guess, Krory also had a big crush on his best friend Miranda, but found it difficult to gain enough courage to tell her. Today didn't help either, although he was happy for her, but the dinner table covered in large and expensive gifts made him and the tiny box hiding in his pocket feel rather pathetic.

One and a half empty chocolate boxes later, the two finished putting her things away.

"Danke Krory, I dont know vhat I vould do vithout you" she smiled warmly.

"You dont have to thank me" he scratched the back of his head and blushed again, "Im glad you had a nice birthday"

"Ja I did" she picked up the mass bouquet of flowers and very carefully placed them in a vase on her desk, "If my birthday vas this big I vonder how Linalees vill be li-"

Her words were stopped when she turned around to see Krory with his head down and arm outstretched to her with a small box at hand.

"Krory?"

"F-f-for y-y-y-you" he stammered horribly.

Miranda blinked in confusion, shes never seen him so scared before, he even started to shake. She took the small box from his hand before he would pass out and removed the top with curiosity. Why didn't he give this to her during the party? When everyone else did?

Inside was a thin silver chain carefully wrapped in a small square sheet of cotton to keep it from a tangled mess. A small smile formed on her face as she gently pulled it free from the box and held it in between her fingers to see it fully. It was quite pretty.

"U-um its a new chain, y-you know for your grandfather clock key?"

Now it was beautiful.

Miranda gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"Oh... Krory" she whimpered as tears began to fall from her eyes.

Unfortunately, Krory could not tell between happy tears and sad ones and began to panic.

"M-Miranda dont cry! I-I just thought maybe you needed a new one because yours breaks all the time and...and I'm really sorry!"

She giggled, well as much as she could through her tears, "Nein! Nothing ist vrong" she sniffed and looked straight up at him, "It's beautiful"

Krory blinked, confused as ever. It was just a little necklace

"Can you help me put it on?"

"Right now? Really?"

She quickly removed her rusty chain and took the key out, more than happy to throw the old thing away. It broke more times than she can count, nearly loosing her most precious key those numerous times. Slipping on the new chain through one of the holes of the key, he stood behind her and hooked the two ends together.

"There you go, it fits perfectly" he beamed, carefully taking her short brown hair and moving it over the chain. She hid her blush at the small gesture.

"You know I can get you another one if you don't like this one"

She walked over to her full length mirror and inspected it, gently stroking the key that hung from the new chain.

"I love it und its perfect" her eyes watered again.

"A-are you sure? I mean...you didn't react like this to any other gift you got today..."

She finally turned back to face him, "This little trinket means the vorld to me I go everyvhere vith it, especially missions"

"Yeah I know...you nearly killed yourself once"

There was a pause, Miranda now blushed in embarrassment, ". . . Oh . . . You saw that?"

"Most people run away from a falling building, not towards it"

She laughed nervously, "V-vell I fell off und...yeah"

Krory smiled big, she was just too adorable for words.

"In any case!" she cleared her throat, "I love it danke Krory"

He put on his goofy grin, now happy to know he did a good thing "It's the least I can do for my bestest fri-"

Miranda suddenly lunged foreward and gave him a big hug, burying her face in his chest. Krory froze up but felt hot, especially his face, which was bright red. Though he was hesitant at first, he eventually wrapped his long arms around her small frame.

"Thank you so much Arystar" she whimpered.

Krory smiled, resting his head on top of hers, holding her close.

"...........You know with the new chain I bet you would look even better in that dress"

* * *

~SWD


End file.
